


A Different Kind of Devil

by Shipsterella



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 20:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11409357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipsterella/pseuds/Shipsterella
Summary: On rare occasions, the devil comes out to play.Updated and, hopefully, improved. Teen rating solely for language. If you're seeking smut, this is not the fic you seek.





	A Different Kind of Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly Andy's POV. Her thoughts in italics.  
> No beta so all errors and inconsistencies in tense are mine.  
> Enjoy!

Miranda and Andy are friends. Well, they're as close to friends as one can be with someone like the enigma that is Miranda Priestly. If anyone were to ask, Andy isn't sure how this unlikely friendship evolved between the two of them but she's refusing to question it and ruin the good thing she's got going. Plus, nobody knows about these outings except the two of them so there's nobody that might ask. Vague statements, vaguer questions, half-formed plans, and no explanations for any of it mean Miranda has become a semi-permanent fixture in Andy's life beyond _Runway_. For now, at least, this is enough. Or at least, it could be, if only she could figure out what "this" actually is. 

They're currently in an elevator filled with strangers at an art gallery. These strangers didn't know better than to share the elevator since Miranda is in disguise. For some reason, this is one of the stipulations of these outings. Like everything else when it comes to Miranda, Andy doesn't question it, at least not out loud, although ruminating silently on things is all she seems to do lately.

"...Andréa?"

Miranda had said something, a question, maybe...? Andy didn't catch what it was but never misses the way Miranda says her name so she hears herself replying with an automatic "Yes, Miranda." before fully coming back from her ruminations and catching a look on Miranda's face she has never seen before, amusement mixed with... something... something she can't decipher, which is concerning considering Andy prides herself as a bit of an expert on Miranda's looks, facial and otherwise, having spent so much time and focus on studying them. At first, it was in the name of perfecting her role as second assistant but that doesn't explain the unhealthy amount of time she's spent still focused on Miranda since leaving the job. The elevator doors open and everyone starts exiting before Andy has too much time to try to analyze further.

Catching up and debating whether or not she dare ask Miranda to repeat herself, Andy matches Miranda's pace as they follow the flow of traffic, darting through a few fellow visitors in the direction of the first installation. Right after Andy decides to risk it now that they're friends but before she can open her mouth to speak, Miranda lets out some kind of inhuman squawk, loud enough to catch the attention of several people around them, as she grabs her right arm and starts crumbling to the floor. Time slows down for Andy and she reaches out to catch Miranda as a man on her other side does the same. Andy goes down with her, cushioning her fall. Miranda lands, supported by Andy as Andy yells at the man "Back off! Don't touch her! Nobody touch her!" before she can stop herself. Everyone knows that nobody touches Miranda Priestly, but nobody knows this is Miranda Priestly currently sprawled out on the floor with her head cradled in Andy's lap.

Andy yells at one of the nameless, faceless bodies surrounding them to call 911. She tries to get Miranda to open her eyes, careful not to move her, and somehow, present enough not to say her name in front of the crowd that has gathered. "Sweetheart? Open your eyes. It's Andy. Let me see those gorgeous eyes of yours, okay?", her voice cracking slightly on "okay". Andy doesn't dare attempt to slap Miranda to consciousness, opting instead to gently rub her thumb across her cheek. Miranda's eyes slowly open. "Hey, there. Welcome back, beautiful." 

"Dont be absurd, Andréa. I'm no sweetheart. But I am a facilitator." Miranda says quietly enough only Andy can hear with a subtle, mischievous smirk and, _wait, was that a wink?_ "I saw you staring at that man in the elevator and decided to help you out since I know you're not seeing anyone." she says, as though it's the most obvious, and not the most insane, ridiculous statement Andy's ever heard and adds "Go on. Tell him thank you for saving me." with a mocking damsel-in-distress lilt in her voice and the most wide-eyed, innocent look Andy has ever seen.

Andy's trying to quickly figure out what the heck Miranda is talking about but her thoughts are too jumbled in her panic. _Man? What man? In the elevator?_ Her eyes must have seemed focused on someone while she was focused on her thoughts of Miranda. _Wait, the one who tried to catch her? That's why she was darting between people like a crazy person? So he could catch her?_ Andy scans the crowd, unable to recognize him from the sea of various faces that have started to lose interest in this woman who is no longer dying.

"...or should I say *attempting* to save me? Who needs a knight in shining armor when I have you?" Miranda finishes with an amused chuckle. "Back off! Nobody touch her!" she quietly mimics the ferocity Andy had shown earlier, and muses how nobody had dared approach them, not even to help a seemingly dying woman after such a display of protectiveness.

Andy's attention goes back to the devious face staring up at her with actual admiration. She recognizes this rare look, though she can't recall ever having seen it directed at her before. Now that the danger has passed, tears form in Andy's eyes once she catches onto Miranda's intentions, tears of relief that she's okay. Also, tears of utter frustration at the realization that **she's okay**. That little stunt was just that, a **stunt** and apparently, one to set her up with someone, a random someone, worst of all, someone **else**. 

Still not fully recovered from thinking she had almost lost her, tears flow earnestly, not helped by her sudden outrage over the cruelty of the idea of having Miranda play wing-woman to find someone for Andy that is anybody but Miranda. Andy doesn't notice she has actually started hitting the woman, not hard and only on the shoulder but, still. Everyone knows touching Miranda is a no-no, even if that didn't stop Andy from throwing her body under a falling Miranda merely a few minutes ago. If she were capable of thinking clearly, rationally, or at all at the moment, she might have been theorizing that hitting Miranda gets you thrown out of her office window or locked in her basement, never to be seen or heard from again, "friends" or not. Andy wouldn't doubt Miranda is capable of finding a place to hide her body in this gallery, either, her domain or not, if she were currently capable of thinking, that is. "You scared the shit out of me, you... you IMP!!" Andy finally manages to form words into a cohesive sentence. 

Miranda, now outright laughing, whether at the situation, the new nickname, or both, Andy isn't sure. Apparently, though, Andy quickly learns that Miranda has had time to do some ruminating herself while faking unconsciousness when she responds by rising up and capturing Andy's lips with a searing kiss, passionate and all-consuming. 

They're still on the floor, surrounded by people, and when they finally gain their bearings from the mind-blowing kiss, Andy opens her eyes and realizes Miranda's disguise has fallen off. Momentarily forgiven, before the paramedics arrive or anyone else can take pictures or videos or ask for an autograph or do God-knows-what-else, Andy is grabbing Miranda's hand and pulling her up off of the floor and to the nearest staircase for their escape, Miranda follows laughing, no _cackling_ , the entire way. 

They don't stop running (or laughing in Miranda's case) until they're back at Andy's apartment right around the corner. Clearly, there is much for them to discuss. Eventually. Andy's determined to not question things in the meantime and she has discovered that nothing shuts her brain up as effectively as kissing Miranda. 

So, that's what she does.

**Author's Note:**

> This is all fun and games and probably OOC but I don't care. It was written in the wee hours of the morning and I regret nothing.
> 
> That said, if any of you notice that Miranda grabs her right arm instead of her left, that was initially a mistake. You know, the kind that comes from writing before fully waking. I decided to keep it because she's faking anyway and I think it adds to the hilarity.
> 
> I hope you'll forgive me! :D


End file.
